Notice
by ffairiesandteaa
Summary: They all thought no one was paying attention. Skittery/Specs, Race/Spot, Jack/Davey


Everyone thought that Boots was just a kid. Even though he was only two years younger than Spot, they all treated him like he was clueless. Always messing with his hair, shoving him around, explaining things that he really didn't need explained. There were upsides, sure. Extra protection, making sure that Boots was always fed and feeling okay. The best thing was the fact that nobody was careful around him because nobody thought he was paying attention.

They were wrong. Boots paid rapt attention to everything around him. Boots noticed things.

Like when Skittery started to panic, and the first person to get to him was always Specs. They could be in a crowd of people, and Specs would be the first one to get to him. He was also the only one that could calm him down. Soft words whispered into Skit's ears while Specs kept a tight grip on his arms. The other boys always started to take notice, and by then Specs had dropped his hands and Skittery would be smiling and assuring everyone he was alright. The other boys turned away, but Specs and Skittery kept eye contact, communicating through blinks and small head nods. The secret language was beautiful, creating love poems through every tilt and gaze.

Boots noticed the look on Race's face whenever Jack mentioned the Brooklyn Newsies. The flicker of excitement that lasted a moment. The worry that showed through the edges of his mouth turning down. Most of all, the love his eyes carried when they talked about the King of Brooklyn. Race was always the first person to volunteer to travel the long distance, no matter what the job was. Boots was always the one to wake up when Race would sneak into the Lodge late at night, sighing contentedly and rubbing the small bruises on his neck that he would claim were made by some girl the next day. You couldn't miss the fact that whenever Spot came to Manhattan, he gravitated to Race. Standing by his side, everywhere they went. Refusing to leaving Race's side during meals. The looks of pride that would be exchanged whenever Spot won a hand of poker. Boots was sure they thought no one noticed when they held hands behind their backs during card games. All of the care and protection the boys shared was obviously something more than friendship.

Mush and Blink weren't very good at hiding. Boots knew right when they first met one another, they were hooked. Selling partners, best friends, sharing the same bunk, you could see their relationship from a mile away. If you were paying attention, of course. The other boys thought Mush was just naturally good at bringing Blink down off the ledge. That Blink just knew when Mush was sad, knew exactly what would cheer him up. The Newsies were a naturally touchy-feely group, so nobody seemed to mind when they hugged for no real reason, grabbing at hands to only drop them as if they were live coals. But Boots knew that they couldn't explain when they disappeared for long periods of time, only to return with rumpled collars and mussed hair. The longing gazes and soft smiles were enough to tell Boots how much love the boys had for each other.

Boots had to really pay attention to notice Jack and Davey. They were the most careful. Everyone knew how close they were, being best friends and all, but they really made the relationship a well-kept secret. First, Boots noticed all of the tugging Jack would do. Pulling on Davey's ties, hands, shirts, and any other thing hanging off of the tall boy that Jack could grab. He would watch as Jack grabbed fistfuls of shirt and pull Davey into alleyways. Then, he started waking up when the window would slide open every night, and Davey would climb in and slide into Jack's bed. Boots heard the secret promises that they would whisper into each other's chest, the kisses that were swapped. The tears that Jack would kiss away when David got scared, the loving hums Davey would make when Jack talked about his past. Boots knew how scared Davey was about loving another boy, how nervous he was about his family finding out. _He didn't want Les to hate him_ , he said. _Sarah would never talk to him again_. Jack would always shush him and talk about all of the wonderful traits Davey had. The love the boys had for one another was apparent, shining through every cell of their being.

Boots just laughed it off when the boys ruffled his hair, or tried to give him life advice. ("Don't smoke anything Race gives you. Ever.") Boots tried to turn a blind eye when Davey reached for Jack and stopped himself. Smiling sadly when they called him a kid. Because he would never hurt these boys with his knowledge.

He would never let their secrets go.

 **ok this is pretty bad i'm sorry**


End file.
